


Caught in a Sea of Bliss

by Reynarius



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alleria get the monster gfs she deserves, F/F, Light Tentacle Choking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Tentacles, big dragon tongue, monster fucking, self care is two queens fucking you, what the gays deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: Alleria finds herself spoiled in the arms of her two beautiful Queens and finds there is nowhere she would rather be.





	Caught in a Sea of Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> no i dont have a lore explanation for you, dont ask me. and no i dont care about the ACTUAL logistics of fucking a dragon aspect, let me have this one good thing

“She will be here, Alleria. Have patience, you know that she takes her time.”

Alleria leaned back into Alexstrasza, savoring the warmth of those arms circled around her. “I know, beloved. But we rarely get to see her and you know how I worry.”

Suddenly water splashed on their feet. Both turned to look out across the lake’s surface, catching sight of the water as it rippled with movement. Except all was silent and there was not a soul in sight.

“You worry after me? Why how sweet of you, princess.”

Azshara rose from just beneath the surface, smiling at them with that telling gleam in her eyes. She came up to rest upon the grassy shoreline with them, most of her form still submerged in the water.

“She was worried that you would not come.” Alexstrasza smiled back, pressing a kiss to the ranger’s hair.

The Queen tsked, splashing a bit of water on Alleria’s bare feet. “Silly girl, and leave you without my affections? I think not. Now come closer, I am not done with you.”

Without fear or hesitation, Alleria eased herself further into Azshara’s embrace. Smiling as she felt Alexstrasza following her until soon Alleria found herself tangled in the shared hold of the Life-Binder and the Naga Queen.

“How is that, beloved?” Alexstrasza purred, running her hands down the length of the ranger’s arms.

“Good, perfection actually. There is nowhere else I would rather be.”

Azshara grinned down at her, “I am certain you would much rather be in a bed. Not stuck in some wet grass by an old lake.”

Alleria shook her head, leaning up to press a kiss to the corner of her lips. “Then you could not follow us there, and I need you too. I always will.”

A thoughtful hum slipped from the Queen’s throat as the ranger continued to trail kisses back along her jaw. Too focused on the task of kissing her adoration down Azshara’s throat to notice the smile that the two queens shared.

She did notice almost immediately when Alexstrasza’s body shifted away from hers. Feeling the considerable lack of warmth that the dragon constantly emitted.

“Hey, where are you disappearing to?” Alleria spoke, still focusing her attention on Azshara.

Suddenly the familiar sensation of scales grazing her shoulder caused Alleria to finally turned her head. There sat Alexstrasza, in her truest form. The massive dragon laid clear across the shore with her head just inches from the ranger and Azshara.

“She told me how responsive you were to this form, and she wants it just as badly as you do, my darling.” Azshara teased.

Alleria nodded, feeling the massive talon shift beneath her. Azshara’s tentacles crept to her arms and legs, wrapping around her limbs. They bound her wrists together across her stomach and her legs spread as the Aspect leaned in closer.

“So wet already, gods above...you smell divine.” Alexstrasza praised, nuzzling her snout against Alleria’s thigh.

The ranger could barely stand the wait. Which, she figured, was likely why Azshara had chosen to restrain her. She tugged half-heartedly at the tentacles that held her in place. “Please, just touch me.”

Her broad forked tongue glided across the dampness that had pooled between Alleria’s thighs. The taste of her lover had the dragon growling possessively, a sensation that Alleria felt more than she heard - much to her delight. The vibrations against her made her back arch up off of the Aspect’s talon, tugging at the tentacles that restrained her.

“Steady now, princess. Let her take care of you.”

As Azshara whispered to her, Alexstrasza continued to work that magnificent tongue against her mound. Golden eyes falling closed as she focused solely on drawing as many delectable sounds from Alleria as she could. Her tongue delved deeper, working a gentle rhythm against her clit.

Alleria gasped and struggled in her restraints. She wanted her hands free so she could reach out to Alexstrasza, to grab what she could of the dragon and ride that tongue until she came, shaking and crying out her name. But the tentacles which bound her did not let up.

“My, my...look at that. She is so gentle with you, little ranger. Not many get to feel the bliss that you do right now, nor would they have the courage.” Azshara praised, pressing a kiss to Alleria’s forehead.

It was a touch that stole the very breath from her lungs. She bit down on her bottom lip, whimpering and arching into that masterful tongue. Gods, how it would press inside of her walls just enough to taste more of her. Alexstrasza was far too good at this, not that Alleria was complaining at all.

Long, slow swipes of her tongue. The little flicks of the forked end right on her now aching clit. Each brought the ranger teetering dangerously close to orgasm, her muscles tensed and she arched in anticipation of the sensation to come.

But all at once, the touch faded entirely and she was left wanting. Alexstrasza retreated, sitting the ranger back down onto the ground gently. She licked Alleria’s arousal from her maw, a deep rumbling forth from her chest. Azure eyes shot open to glare at the dragon.

“W-why did you...stop?”

The Life-Binder shifted forms with a rush of magic, but Azshara turned Alleria’s head back towards her to speak to her. “Because we are far from done with you yet, princess.”

“Perhaps you would like to take a seat, my ranger?”

Alleria looked back towards Alexstrasza and caught one glance at her lap. That was all it took for her to throw any nerves and caution to the wind. A leather harness hugged the dragon queen’s waist, securing her strap-on in the perfect position for Alleria to ride just like that.

Warm hands slid against her waist as she shuffled forward into her lover’s lap, forcing her close. The queen’s soft lips nipped and kissed at her collarbone, purring against her skin.

“How’s that?” Alexstrasza murmured, slowly bringing Alleria down to grind against the length of her strap over and over.

She whimpered, pressing her lips to Alexstrasza’s forehead. “Fuck...its perfect, but-.”

Azshara chimed in then, laughing almost musically as her tentacles coiled around Alleria’s waist. “I think she wants you inside her, Alexstrasza. She’s absolutely aching for it.”

“Hmm, then I can most certainly oblige such a desire.”

Gently, almost excruciatingly so for Alleria, Alexstrasza lowered the ranger both onto her lap and onto the length of her strap. It parted her folds and slicked itself with her arousal, filling her. Harder, she rocked her hips until the queen was buried inside her, right up to the hilt.

“That’s it, my darling. Take it all for your queen, good girl.” Alexstrasza praised.

The ranger let out a low, breathless moan as she felt the Life-Binder slowly thrust back up into her tightness. Slowly at first, then grew their pace until there was a steady roll of those beautiful hips.

“So beautiful, so precious. You are a treasure, Alleria.”

Alleria could feel Alexstrasza’s hands marking up her hips and move up along the length of her spine, nails biting into her body in all the right places. She could feel Azshara’s gaze burning into her skin.

Alleria whimpered. “S-So...good. Mmm, gods just like that. P-please…”

Azshara trailed cold kisses across the ranger’s shoulders. Her hands kneading and grabbing at Alleria, feeling her muscles shudder and tense with Alexstrasza’s thrusts. Her tentacles working to stroke over every exposed inch of her skin, helping guide her down onto the length of the toy.

“Fuckkk…”

Alleria whimpered, pushing herself back into Azshara’s chest. Her hands reached back to grip at her shoulders, and she let the low stuttering gasp fall freely from her lips. The Queen’s hands gripped tight at her waist, guiding her movements onto Alexstrasza’s strap.

“Mmm, that’s it, princess. Look how well you take her. You must feel her so deeply.” Azshara husked against the ranger’s ear. Nipping playfully at her skin, staring down at the Life-Binder.

Alexstrasza hummed, a hand running up over Alleria’s stomach. Fingers tracing the lines of her abdomen, feeling the muscles tense and shudder beneath her palm.

“She is divine, isn’t she, Azshara? Such a beautiful soul, my eyes shall never tire of looking upon her.”

Hands gripped at her skin, tugging and dragging. Marking, claiming every inch of her body. Alleria couldn’t help but moan and dig her nails into Azshara’s shoulders, holding onto her for dear life.

“God, keep...g-going. Harder.” The ranger half growled out the demand.

Alexstrasza chuckled, thrusting up into her with a particularly hard roll of her hips. One of her hands reaching out to take hold of Alleria’s, shushing her as she cried out louder for her.

“Such a good girl, you’re doing so well for us.” Alexstrasza purred, gripping at Alleria’s hips harder. Enough so that her claws bit pleasantly into her skin.

The poor ranger could barely think, certainly not enough to form a coherent reply. Not while she currently rode the Life-Binder’s strap-on, or while Azshara toyed with her breasts and allowed her tentacles to curl around her form.

She was helpless to do anything but moan and cling tighter to the women claiming every inch of her. One arm looped back around Azshara’s neck, the other latched onto Alexstrasza’s shoulder for dear life.

Alexstrasza growled softly, kissing her way across the ranger’s chest. Marking her affection into the soft skin between Alleria’s breasts, smiling against her when the hand on her shoulder moved to thread up through her hair. How she tugged at the crimson strands, guiding the dragon’s lips and tongue to where she craved them most.

“I believe she wants more, Azshara.” The Life-Binder breathed against Alleria, casting her gaze upward briefly.

Azshara beamed. “Do you think so?”

Suddenly fangs brushed against the curve of Alleria’s ear, soft breaths ghosted against her skin as the Queen purred. “How would you like that, darling? Would you like to feel us both taking you?”

As Azshara cooed sweetly to her, one of her tentacles gently curled around the column of Alleria’s throat. It was soaked with water from the lake, the droplets slowly trailed down her chest and a whimper rolled off of her tongue as Alexstrasza’s lips caught them.

Alleria nodded then, gasping as the tentacle around her throat coiled tighter. The gleam in Azshara’s eyes meant she wanted a vocal response, to hear her in sweet surrender. “Y-yes, gods, please. Take me, my queens.”

Gently, Azshara slipped another tentacle down the length of the ranger’s spine. Alleria shuddered, leaning her head back fully against the naga as she felt the tentacle pushing against her. It plunged into her, spreading her open alongside the dragon queen’s strap-on.

“Fuck - yes, r-right there .” Alleria hissed, the hand she had on the back of Azshara’s neck balled into a tight fist at the sensation of being filled. To feel both of them splitting her, to hear the slick lewd sounds as they fucked her together. It pulled the most beautiful symphony of noises from her throat.

“That’s it. We are going to take such good care of you, princess. Give yourself to your queens.”

Alexstrasza nipped at her shoulder, her hands cradling the ranger’s thighs. “How does it feel? Gods, look how good you take us both. Such a beauty, my beloved.”

It was electric, the way they both carried her to such dizzying heights of pleasure. Hands and tentacles cradling her shaking form, they continued to guide her rocking hips even when she found keeping the pace a challenge.

Alexstrasza captured her moans in a searing kiss, feeling the broken whimpers and pleas against her lips. Alleria reached for her, pressing herself tight to the Life-Binder. Her hands held onto the dragon for all she was worth as they rolled her hips harder down onto them.

“I can feel you, clenching around us. Gods, princess, you’re close aren’t you?” Azshara drawled out.

Between kisses with Alexstrasza, Alleria nodded. “Y-yes, so...fuck, so close.”

At her words, both queens tightened their grips on the ranger. The pace of their thrusts quickened and Alleria could barely keep up, forced to lean her full weight against Alexstrasza. A slew of curses in Thalassian flew from her lips, muffled by the softness of the dragon queen’s neck.

She wanted to beg for them not to stop. Not for a single second. To beg for them to keep fucking her until she could take no more, Alleria wanted to be overwhelmed and consumed by their touch. How badly she wanted to feel it long after their touches faded from her skin.

But her words caught in her throat. All she could manage was her staggered gasps and low cries when they both thrust particularly hard. It felt so good, too much, yet Alleria was desperate to chase that inevitable peak.

Alexstrasza was particularly soft with her, cradling her close as they both felt the ranger’s every muscle go tense in their hold. Alleria was so very close, she could feel it in the shudder that ran down her arms, the ache in her chest, how her breaths fled from her lips.

Azshara kissed across her shoulder as together they rocked into Alleria. “You are magnificent, Alleria. Absolutely stunning.”

The Life-Binder breathed heavily against Alleria’s ear. “She is a beauty like no other, you are doing so well for us. What a strong, powerful ranger.”

“Oh, is the dragon queen feeling close too? My, how lucky am I to have these two beautiful women coming undone just for me.” Azshara teased, a tentacle curling its way around Alexstrasza’s thigh and under the straps of the leather harness to stroke at her clit.

Alleria came first, gasping and crying out for both of them. Her queens continued at their pace, they pressed deeper into her and drew out her orgasm until Alexstrasza half-snarled against her neck a moment later. She teetered off of that peak, her claws branding the skin on the ranger’s back with angry red marks.

As their movements all slowed to a stop, Azshara withdrew from Alleria first very gently. Slinking back into the water to give them the space to free themselves from each other grasp rather than linger. Instead, she took the opportunity to trail the lake water down across the marks on Alleria’s back to soothe the sting.

“Alleria, my d-dear...are you still with us?” Alexstrasza breathed out but a moment later.

The call of her own name seemed to rouse Alleria, the ranger whimpered and eased herself back up into a sitting position. It took her a moment to find the strength to open her eyes but once she did, she couldn’t help but grin at the Life-Binder.

She nuzzled against Alexstrasza’s jaw. “Yes. Gods, y-you were...amazing.”

Her hand reached back and found the one that Azshara had rest upon her hips, locking their fingers together. Alleria looked back over her shoulder at the naga. “You both w-were...beyond words.”

“Mmm, so were you. Now let us pamper you, beloved.”

Alleria whimpered as with Alexstrasza’s help, she was eased up off of her strap-on. If she weren’t so exhausted, she might have demanded more. But for now, she would allow her queens to tend to her.

Alexstrasza freed herself from the leather harness, dispelling it with the same spell with which the toy was summoned. She tugged the ranger back onto her lap, hugging her body close and adorning her face with the sweetest kisses.

“You are beautiful, anyone who dared mistreat you did not know just what you are worth. We have you now, princess.” Azshara filled the space behind her, hands running across the red marks and bruises across her back.

Their hands stroked and soothed the marks, they were rough in the throes of passion but they always grew softer after such moments. Their lips covered her body in the gentlest kisses, making her heart swell with adoration.

“You were awfully rough, Lady Alexstrasza.” Azshara teased.

The Life-Binder purred. “What can I say? She drives me to such intoxicating peaks, I was overcome. Though I apologize for them-.”

Alleria’s kiss silenced her apology. “Never apologize, I love to feel them, my heart.”

Snickering, Azshara chimed in. “As do I, in case either of you was curious.”

Alleria hummed softly, reaching for both of their hands and squeezing them ever so tight. “I love you both with all my heart, my queens.”

Both of them let out a soft laugh. Alexstrasza burying her face against the ranger’s shoulder and Azshara against the back of her neck, nuzzling into her. Both of them whispering into her skin at the same time.

“And us to you, our darling ranger.”

**Author's Note:**

> god i want to be alleria


End file.
